meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:76.118.123.163
Hi, welcome to Meerkats Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Van Helsing Mob page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mattkenn3 (Talk) 12:20, 21 March 2009 Thank you for all you have done here, but please , it is free and the other members of the community are able to recognize you for your work and, you are able to do so much more. Thank you for all the work you did and please create an account. (User_talk:Phillies I want to thank you for contributing to our wiki. Your contributions are greatly appreciated and we would like to give you reckognition for all of your hard work. Please, consider . Again, thank you for helping expand our wiki with your contributions and consider joining our community. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 02:31, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Thank you, for your edits, but please do not copy and paste information in from the Friends of the Kalahari Meerkat website, we got to rewrite it in our own words. Phillies 18:51, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Absolutely not. We cannot allow any information from these sites to be brought to our wiki. Take a look at our General Disclaimer and the KMP's Copyright Page. Both of these clearly state that no released information from the KMP's sites may be used on our site. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 01:40, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Please stop, you are copying and paste things from the KMP, we have told you once. Next time reword it into your own words. Phillies 21:28, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Blocked Due to your violation of the KMP's strict copyright policy, you have been blocked from editing this wiki for a week. If you violate this policy again, you will be blocked for six months. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 00:47, 10 August 2009 (UTC) STOP We have told you time and time again don't copy and paste things from the Friends of the Kalahari Meerkat Project website, and don't take out the first letter of every month, like you did in McGee Whiskers. If you want to get on ours good side stop copying and pasting and create an accont. Again:Stop Please stop copying and pasting. We block you for a week because you copy and paste things and who come back and start doing it again, we will block you again. SO PLEASE STOP! Phillies 21:07, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :No, you have been blocked for six months. I refuse to have you going around our wiki violating internal policies and federal copyright laws. If you choose to return after your block, you may. Just don't do this again. Next time you will be blocked for a year. --[[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 21:57, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the update. Phillies [[User talk:Phillies|'Go Philadelphia Union' ]] 01:06, February 21, 2010 (UTC)